The manufacturing of circuit boards involves many processes, one of which is surface mounting electrical components to the circuit boards. To surface mount components to a first surface of a circuit board, a dispenser deposits solder paste or adhesive onto the first surface of the circuit board, and then components are pressed against the solder paste or adhesive. After the first side of the circuit board has been populated with components, the board is inverted and the process is repeated to surface mount components to the second side of the board. The solder paste dispenser is typically a stenciling machine, and typically a turret-type device presses the components into the solder paste or adhesive.
When a circuit board is subjected to these manufacturing processes, it is often desirable to uniformly support the lower surface of the board so that the upper surface remains in substantially the same plane while a force is applied to the topside of the circuit board. Known means of supporting a circuit board during manufacturing operations are described in Beale, U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,438; Rossmeisl, U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,329; Barozzi, U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,560; Dougherty, U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,707; and Hertz, U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,187.